team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Takoizu
“Sorry sweetie, I don’t fight… I kill.” – Angel Angel Takoizu is an anthropomorphic dragoness that 'works for' Team MAL, although she is more of a neutral character. Similar to Rob D. Gold, she is only on Team MAL's side for the money, although she doesn't care very much about Team END. She is an OC belonging to BeccaDoodles on DeviantART. Do not use this character in stories/art /ect. without permission. Characteristics Angel only follows orders from whoever’s paying her. If any other members try ordering her about she simply reply’s with sass, unless she agrees with the plan they suggest. She can instantly switch from a serious attitude to flirty, and back again. She likes to confuse enemies this way, and makes up for her lack of physical strength with technique and manipulation. She teases and exploits weaknesses to get her opponents enraged so she can easily take control of the fight when they thrash at her blinded by anger. She finds humour in people’s reactions to her flirting, and she’ll continue to flirt even when not fighting to keep herself entertained. When not flirting, she will usually resort to sarcasm and cheeky remarks. Weapons and Fighting Ability’s/Skills: Angel specialises in stealth missions. She is agile, swift and her attacks are accurate and lethal. However she will always try to woo her opponents with flattery and feigning an attraction to them to avoid fighting. She is exceptionally well trained in a lot of martial arts. She has trained in many weapons both close range and long range, however her only preferred weapon is a long battle axe. She can breathe blue fire of lethal temperature. Her wings are retractable and are powerful enough to send enemies flying or carry allies. Trivia * Her favourite precious stones are Turquoise and Tiger’s Eye. * She has over 20,000 gems in her possession. A few of these are worth more than $500’000’000. * She enjoys flirting with the more serious members of Team MAL and END as she likes to push their buttons and to see how far they can go before they snap. * Angel is completely and totally immune to any form of mind control. She refuses to talk about how this came to be however and tries to avoid the topic entirely. * Sky Charger of Team MAL is one of the few males she avoids flirting with, she finds him exceptionally annoying a majority of the time. However she will flirt with him on rare occasion when she needs something from him and he refuses at first. * Due to her code, Angel will refuse to harm an innocent creature or person. This includes all children and occasionally an adult. No matter who she is fighting with or against, if a baby or child is in danger she will do everything in her power to protect it, even if that means switching teams. She is especially protective towards baby dragons as her instincts help fuel her desire to kill any threat to the child. Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Team MAL Category:BeccaDoodles